Silicon carbonitride (nitrogen-doped silicon carbide (SiC) or SiCN) thin films are attractive because they perform similarly to silicon nitride (SiN) but enable lower capacitance. These films are used as etch stops, dielectric layers, and diffusion barriers in semiconductor technology such as poly opening polishing process as shown in FIG. 1. There is a need to achieve selectivity between removal rates of SiCN and silicon dioxide (SiO2) with silica particles. Also, there is a need to minimize SiO2 loss in an array.